


Blue

by alderkin



Series: Color Spectrum [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderkin/pseuds/alderkin
Summary: John guesses Sherlock's favourite colour on the first try.





	Blue

“So do you have a favourite colour?” John asked, leaning forward over the back of his chair.

Sherlock plucked a single violin string, looking up at his flatmate. “No. I attach no sentimental value to the mere pigmentation of objects.” Then another. “It is irrelevant to me.” And again. “Next question?”

The look in John’s eyes told Sherlock that the old soldier would not be deterred. “Can I guess your favourite colour?”

Sherlock lifted one eyebrow. “ _Can_ you? I suppose you can,” he said, his voice dripping with acid sarcasm purposely crafted to drive off any more inquiries.

A huff of mock exasperation answered this. Then John, muttering, “ _May_ I?”

So sarcasm wasn’t going to work today. Fine. Sherlock looked away and pretended to be absorbed in re-tuning his violin, not even gracing John with a fleeting glance.

There were a few moments of silence, punctuated only by the plinking of the violin’s strings being tightened and tested. Then John said, “Blue,” in a voice tight with suppressed excitement.

Sherlock stopped. Looked up at John again. Saw blue in John’s eyes, blue in his striped jumper, blue in the sky through the window, sweet, sweet blue. It was a calming colour, a soothing colour no matter what shade it was. Especially when it was in John’s eyes. Blue.

Sherlock found himself saying, “Yes. Yes, that’s it.”

He never quite saw blue the same after that.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my old account.
> 
> thanks for reading all the way to the end. if you enjoyed this fic, leave a comment! i love getting feedback. and, if you have the time, i'd like you to check out my other fics as well. *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
